Confession d'amour
by AllisonDiCuore
Summary: Este fic sera una serie de One Shot en los que tendras un momento romantico con tu chico de Sweet Amoris, acepto peticiones o sugerencias y espero lindos comentarios, nos leemos.
1. 1 Nathaniel

**Porque el amor lo puede todo**

Estudiar, estudiar, estudiar, eso es en lo único que piensa Nathaniel y ya estoy harta; es que acaso no se da cuenta de mis sentimientos?

-Muy bien pues tendré que ser directa he ir de frente- me dije a mi misma mientras cerraba mi taquilla.

-De frente a que?- dijo una voz a mi espalda.

-Aaaahh!- grite sobresaltada y dándome la vuelta para encontrarme con el rostro sonriente de Alexis.

-Lo siento _, jajaja- me dijo intentando contener la risa.

-Ya te vale, Alex- le dije dándole un golpecito en el hombro, Alexis y yo somos grandes amigos desde que el llego a Sweet Amoris junto a su hermano gemelo Armi.

-Bueno vas a ir al ataque o no?- me pregunto mientras caminábamos hacia nuestra última clase: gimnasia.

-Si, uh, parece que Nathaniel no se entera de nada a pesar de que se puso claramente celoso las veces que me encontré a Drake- le dije pensativa mientras recordaba lo sucedido tanto en la playa como en la carrera de orientación.

-Bueno te deseo suerte, sobre todo en clase por que hoy toca voleibol- dijo Alexis mirándome divertido mientras yo me ponía pálida como un fantasma.

-Noo, por que a mi!- grite mientras me sostenía la cabeza y Alexis se partía de risa a mi lado, el voleibol se me da fatal y siempre acabo mal parada cuando tengo que jugar.

-El temido voleibol ataca de nuevo- dijo Armi apareciendo a mi lado con una sonrisa divertida.

-No tiene gracia!- le grite a ambos hermanos que se reían a mi costa.

Entonces llego Boris el profesor de gimnasia poniendo orden y formando los equipo, para mi mala suerte Amber esta en el equipo contrario y eso solo podía significar una cosa "no parara de tirarme balonazos" pensé con algo de temor mientras suspiraba resignada.

El partido comenzó y todo marchaba bien ya que aun no había recibido ningún balonazo pero claro no tardo ni dos segundos en llegar.

Plaff- se escucho por todo el gimnasio mientras yo me hundía en la inconsciencia tras tremendo balonazo en toda la cabeza.

Me desperté desorientada en la enfermería, la cabeza me dolía a rabiar por el balonazo y cuando pillara a Amber "deseara no haber nacido" pensé sonriendo sádicamente mientras pensaba en mi posible venganza.

-Ah, ya estas despierta- dijo un voz familiar al abrirse las cortinas que separaban la cama donde yo me encontraba de el resto de la enfermería.

-Nathaniel- dije sintiendo las mejillas arder al ver al chico al que amaba mirándome con atención.

-Estaba preocupado, te traje a la enfermería hace media hora pero tuve que volver para terminar la clase- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama donde me encontraba.

-Estoy bien, siento haberte preocupado- dije avergonzada bajando la mirada a mi regazo.

-No te preocupes, también he discutido con Amber por que fue muy obvio que lo hizo a posta- dijo Nathaniel furioso, se volteo hacia mi y tomo mi rostro entre sus calidas manos para despejar mi frente.

-Na… Nathaniel- tartamudee roja de pies a cabeza "esta demasiado cerca!" grite en mi mente ya que su rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del mió.

-Debe de dolerte- dijo el en apenas un susurro que mezclo nuestras respiraciones, fue entonces cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron y Nathaniel fue consciente de lo cerca que estaba de mi.

-Lo… lo si… siento- dijo completamente ruborizado y alejándose de mi, estaba apunto de ponerse de pie cuando le tome de la mano.

-Nathaniel…- le dije consiguiendo que se voltease a verme, no se lo que vería en mi rostro pero cuando quise darme cuenta sus labios estaban sobre los míos besándome con dulzura mientras yo le devolvía el beso enterando mi dedos en su sedoso pelo rubio.

-He esperado tanto- susurro en el beso antes de que nos separásemos por la falta de aire.

-Te quiero Nathaniel- le dije con la mejillas rojas y la respiración algo irregular, el me miro de la misma manera antes de sonreír.

-Yo también te quiero _ pero pensé que un chico como yo no seria tu tipo, me alegro de haberme equivocado- dijo antes de volver a juntar nuestros labios para cuando salimos de la enfermaría ya éramos novios y ni Amber ni nadie conseguiría sepáranos.

¡!Por que el Amor la puede todo!

¿Fin?


	2. 2 Armin

**Estupido videojuegos**

Es una hermoso día soleado en el que todo el mundo estaba disfrutando del buen tiempo al aire libre pero claro eso para Armin no era un opción.

-Venga Armin, salgamos a fuera que hace muy buen tiempo- le dije intentando quitarle el mando de su play.

-No Akira, estoy apunto de subir de nivel- dijo Armin continuado con el juego y pasando olímpicamente de mí.

-Jo, encima de que vengo expresamente a buscarte a tu casa para pasar algo de tiempo juntos- dije inflando mis mejillas en un berrinche algo infantil pero Armin no me estaba prestando ninguna atención.

Lo mire enfadada y frustrada "como puede gustarme si ni siquiera me hace caso" pensé sintiendo las lagrimas inundar mi ojos haciendo que viera algo borroso.

-Snif- se me escapo un sollozo haciendo que Armin voltease a verme y se pusiera algo pálido al ver mi rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-Akira… yo…- dijo Armin soltando el mando de la play y poniéndose de pie pero antes de que se acercara a mi me di la vuelta y salí corriendo.

-Eres un idiota Armin- dije al salir de su casa cerrando con un portazo.

A la mañana siguiente me levante con un tremendo dolor de cabeza por haberme pasado toda la noche llorando ¿pero que podía hacer? Estaba enamorada de un adicto a los videojuegos.

-Resignación es lo que me queda- dije al mirarme al espejo del cuarto de baño con una sonrisa amarga, suspire y me dispuse a darme una ducha renovadora ya que no podía ir con es cara al instituto.

Media hora después ya estaba lista para el instituto, cogí mi mochila y me despedí de mis padres antes de salir corriendo.

-Tendré que evitar a Armin a toda costa, después de lo que paso ayer no me apetece para nada verle- me dije a mi misma con la vista en el suelo sin embargo Armin no estaba por la labor ya que me esperaba en la puerta del instituto.

"Que hace aquí? El nuca viene tan temprano al instituto" pensé mientras caminaba hacia él ya que tendría que enfrentarlo.

-Akira- dijo Armin al verme, por su cara se notaba que no había pegado ojo y la preocupación estaba escrito por todo su rostro.

-Armin- le dije antes de pasa por su lado como si nada, esta vez no iba a perdonarle tan fácilmente o eso pensaba hasta que sentí como me jalaban desde atrás y mi espada chocaba contra un torso calido que conocía demasiado bien.

-Perdóname, lo siento mucho- dijo Armin mientras me abrazaba hacia él- Te quiero Akira y no quiero que me odies, se que no soy perfecto pero déjame demostrarte lo importante que eres para mi- antes de que pudiera articular palabra mi rostro fue volteado hacia un lado para encontrarse con los calido labios del chico que mas amo.

"Armin" pensé con lagrimas en los ojos y devolviéndole el beso, moviéndome entre sus brazos para poder abrazarle mientras lo hacia.

-Fiufiu- se oyó un silbido que nos hizo separarnos y mirar a todo los espectadores.

-Bien hecho chico- dijo un grupito de chicos cerca de Armin.

-Tienes que perdonarle, es tan mono- me decían un grupo de chicas cerca de mí.

Armin y yo nos pusimos completamente rojos antes de echar a correr hacia nuestra clase sonriendo y cogidos de la mano por que a partir de hoy éramos una pareja y no pensaba dejar que ningún estupido videojuego o consola me quitara a mi amado Armin.

¿Fin?

**N/A:** Hola siento no haber saludado ante, soy Allison la creadora de este fic y bueno quiero agradecer a Dulce-chan y Akatsuna No Akira por haber comentado; gracias chicas, también quiero dedicar este capi a Akira-san que fue quien hizo la petición para Armin y espero te allá gustado.

Sin mas que decir me retiro hasta mañana, espero vuestros comentario o peticiones, Bye bye.

**P.D**: Para las que se pregunten por que los capis acaban así ¿fin? Es para dejar abierta la posibilidad de añadir un lemon.


	3. 3 Lysandro

**Príncipe Azul**

Lysandro es el chico mas misterio, callado y atractivo que allá conocido: alto, ojos dorado y verde, piel clara y cabello plateado además de que viste al estilo victoriano lo que lo convierte en el perfecto príncipe azul que tanto he esperado; solo hay un problema.

-Solo me ve como una amiga- dije en apenas un susurro mientras miraba a Lysandro desde donde estaba sentada en clase, parecía estar escribiendo en su cuaderno.

"Seguramente componiendo otra canción, la música parece ser lo único que existe para él" pensé con un suspiro, fue entonces cuando una maravillosa idea se me vino a la mente; "si para Lysandro solo existe la música ese será mi método para declararme" pensé con una sonrisa y formando ya mi plan de acción.

Si quería que esto funcionase necesitaría ayuda, por lo que al tocar el timbre fui directa a por Castiel el que seria mas difícil de convencer para esto; lo tome del brazo y corrí hacia el patio dejando tras de mi a un sorprendido Lysandro pues Castiel estaba hablado con el cuando me lo lleve.

-Se puede saber que mosca te a picado?- pregunto Castiel cuando llegamos a patio y lo solté, me voltee hacia el y puse mi cara de cachorrito a la que ni siquiera alguien como Castiel se resistiría.

-Necesito tu ayuda Castiel, por favor- le dije con ojos suplicantes fijos en sus grisáceos ojos, por un momento Castiel estuvo completamente tenso pero después suspiro y me tomo la cara entre sus manos.

-Esta bien pero no vuelvas a usar ese truco conmigo- dijo fastidiado pero con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Gracias, Castiel- le dije abrazándole haciéndole avergonzar y sin percatarme de que cierto peli plateado nos estaba viendo con los puños apretados.

Media hora mas tarde conseguí que Iris y Nathaniel me ayudaran además de que tenía suerte que las cosas del concierto siguieran en el sótano.

-Entonces quieres declarante cantando?- pregunto Nathaniel algo desconcertado.

-Es Lysandro a quien me quiero declarar, ¿de que otra forma podría hacerlo?- le devolví yo la pregunto.

-_ tiene razón- dijo Iris apoyándome mientras Castiel nos ignoraba escribiendo en una partitura.

Así fue como empezamos a ensayar la canción para Lysandro hasta que quedo perfecta y llego el momento de la verdad, era hora de declararse.

-Bueno, Rosalya traerá aquí a Lisandro- dije mientras entraba al sótano donde estaba los demás.

-Como se a enterado?- pregunto Castiel, Iris y yo nos miramos por un momento y luego miramos a Castiel el cual rodó los ojos- ya entendí, ¿he de suponer que vendrá mas gente?, vaya fastidio- dijo soltando un bufido.

-No va a venir nadie, los demás nos están cubriendo las espaldas con la directora y los profesores- le dije yo mientras tomaba el micro, Iris y Castiel tomaron ambos sus respectivas guitarras y Nathaniel se puso en la batería.

-Estamos aquí- dijo Rosalya la señal y empezamos con la canción.

-Escucha atentamente Lysandro- le dije cuando vi a Lysandro mirarnos confuso.

(**Nikki clan - mirame**)

Yeah yeah  
Ya no se ni que hacer para que te fijes  
Me aparezco donde estés para que me mires  
Me muero por ti y tú ni me ves  
Me va a enloquecer tu forma de ser  
Tú no me ves…

Mírame, Mírame  
Que no ves  
Traigo a otros al revés  
Pero tú ni me ves  
Mírame, Mírame  
Que no ves  
Que me tienes a tus pies  
Por favor mírame  
Tan solo mírame

Tus amigos me gane y de qué me sirve  
Soy más dulce que la miel  
Y con otras ríes  
Me va a enloquecer tu forma de ser  
Me muero por ti y tú ni me ves  
No se que hacer...

Mírame, Mírame  
Que no ves  
Traigo a otros al revés  
Pero tu ni me ves  
Mírame, Mírame  
Que no ves  
Que me tienes a tus pies  
Por favor mírame

Tan solo mírame  
(Te quiero, te quiero)  
Tan solo mírame  
(Contigo me veo)  
Tan solo mírame  
(Perderte no puedo)  
Tan solo mírame  
(Conmigo te quiero)

Tener tu amor  
Sería mejor  
Así, sin ti  
Me siento morir  
Y no se que hacer  
Tú no me ves

Mírame, Mírame  
Que no ves  
Traigo a otros al revés  
Pero tú ni me ves  
Mírame, Mírame  
Que no ves  
Que me tienes a tus pies  
Por favor mírame

Tan solo mírame  
(Te quiero, te quiero)  
Tan solo mírame  
(Contigo me veo)  
Tan solo mírame  
(Perderte no puedo)  
Tan solo mírame  
(Conmigo te quiero)

-Lo entiendes Lysandro?- le pregunte al terminar la canción mirando expectante a Lysandro por su respuesta.

-No, lo siento- sentí con mi mundo se derrumbo tras esas palabras al tiempo que escuche las exclamaciones de sorpresa de mis amigos salvo por Castiel.

-Que!?- dijo Castiel mas sorprendido que nadie pero yo lo único que pude hacer tras el shok inicial fue dejar caer el micro y salir corriendo de allí con lagrimas en los ojos antes de que nadie pudiera detenerme.

-_!- escuche los gritos de mis amigos a mis espaldas pero no podía detenerme ni quería, jamás había sentido un dolor tan desgarrador; solo quería correr hasta que mis piernas no pudieran mas y así fue hasta que llegue al parque y me derrumbe llorando como si no hubiera un mañana.

"El no me quiere, dios es tan doloroso, siento como si mi corazón hubiera sido apuñalado" pensé oculta tras un árbol y algunos arbustos; solo quería desaparecer y que el dolor parase.

-_, donde estas!?- podía escuchar a varias personas por el parque buscándome pero no conteste, no podía encontrar mi voz.

-La has encontrado?- es era la voz de Castiel, sonaba muy preocupado.

-No y no esta en su casa- esa era Rosalía.

-A sido culpa mía, si hubiera entendido a lo que se refería con la canción- esa era la voz de "Lysandro?" pensé mientras me daba la vuelta para poder verlos, Castiel, Lysandro y Rosalya estaba allí con rostro surcados por la preocupación.

-No es culpa tuya Lysandro, solo eres un poco lento para estas cosas- dijo Rosalya fue entonces cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía y sonrió- por que no te quedas aquí por si acaso aparece mientras Castiel y yo seguimos buscando- dijo Rosalya guiñando disimuladamente un ojo a Castiel él cual pareció entender el mensaje y se marcharon.

-Por que tenia que meter la pata- dijo Lysandro con un suspiro resignado mientras se sentaba en un banco, salí de mi escondite procurando no hacer ruido y me coloque tras de el.

-A que te refieres?- le pregunte en un susurro en su oído haciendo saltar a Lysandro que volteo a verme sorprendido y con el rostro ruborizado.

-_!- dijo Lysandro observándome con rostro culpable, tuve que desviar la mirada al sentir como mis ojos volvían a llenarse de lagrimas.

Fue entonces cuando mi vi jalada hacia un torso firme y rodeada por unos calidos brazos que me apretaros con suavidad y firmeza.

-Lo siento, no entendí tu canción por que pensé que querías a Castiel- me dijo Lysandro al oído con voz suave.

-Por que pensaste eso?- le pregunte devolviéndole el abrazo y aferrándome a el.

-Por que los vi abrazo en el patio hace una semana- dijo Lysandro depositando un beso sobre mi cabello- Castiel me lo contó todo cuando vio tu reacción, parecía que quería partirme la cara- dijo Lysandro recordando lo sucedido.

**Flash Back**

-Eres idiota Lysandro, por que la rechazaste- dijo Castiel lleno de furia- es que no sabes la suerte que tienes?- tenia cogido a Lysandro por la camisa y sino fuera por Nathaniel y las chicas ya le abría asestado algún golpe.

-No entiendo de que hablas Castiel, _ y tu estáis juntos ¿no es así?- dijo Lysandro celoso de su amigo.

-De que estas hablando, es que acaso de no ves que esta loca por ti; la canción debería habértelo dejado muy claro, o es que de verdad no la miras- dijo Castiel consiguiendo que por fin Lysandro se diera cuenta.

-Pero… os estabais abrazando…- Lysandro no término la frase al ser interrumpido por Castiel que estaba ya de los nervios.

-Eso fue por que acepte ayudarla con todo esto y tu vas y sueltas esa estupida frase, mas vale ir a buscarla y que este bien.

**Fin del flash back**

-Ya veo, entonces… que siente por mi Lysandro?- le pregunte levantando mi rostro para ver su cara, lo que vi en sus ojos hizo que mi corazón empezara a correr como loco mientras el rostro de Lysandro se acercaba al mió.

-Te amo _- dijo Lysandro antes de posar sus labios en los míos y en ese momento lo supe, que Lysandro realmente era y será mi príncipe azul ¿o debería decir plateado? Jajaja.

**¿Fin?**

**N/A:** Hola a todas espero os allá gustado el capi ^o^ que va dedicado a todas las amantes de este personajes (me incluyo entre ellas /) y bueno decir que maña tendremos por aquí a Kentin a petición de Dianne.

**P.d:** Discúlpame Arika-chan por haber confundido tu nombre o por Akira -.-u soy un poco despista, sin mas que decir las dejo hasta mañana ya que llevo prisa que hoy ando liada, chao.


	4. 4 Kentin

**El regreso de mi amor**

Dicen que uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde y he de decir que ese dicho es una verdad como un templo, Kentin nunca había sido realmente importante para mi por que el siempre estaba hay quisiera yo o no; hasta que se marcho a esa escuela militar y ya no lo volví a ver.

Empecé ha hacer cualquier cosa para distraerme, como el caso del fantasma de la escuela donde conocí a Lysandro o el misterio del los exámenes robado que fue cosa de la bruja de Amber; sin embargo siempre tenia la sensación de que me faltaba algo pero no conseguía saber el que.

Cuando Kentin al fin regreso lo supe, el era lo que me había faltado y lo que echaba en falta era su constante presencia en mi vida, sin embargo él ya no era aquel chico que profesaba su amor por mi a los cuatro vientos; nuestro reencuentro fue el día en que me di cuenta de que lo amaba y lo que me llevo a estar ahora mismo metida en la cama sin ninguna gana de ir al colegio a enfrentarme a él.

**Flash back**

Estaba apunto de volver a casa tras haber hablado con Melody cuando vi a Amber besando a un chico en medio del pasillo, estaba en un punto entre la risa y las nauseas cuando se separaron.

-Que haces tu aquí?- me pregunto Amber burlona.

-Nada, ya me iba a casa- le conteste yo evasiva mientras me voltea a ver al chico- perdona pero quien eres?- le pregunte mirándole bien pues me resultaba familiar.

-Quien soy?- dijo el con una sonrisa algo burlona aunque no parecía estar riéndose de mi.

-Yo también estaba apunto de preguntárselo- dijo Amber sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-LE HAS BESADO SIN SABER SU NOMBRE!?- le grite sorprendida, "esta tía es tonta?" pensé mirándola.

-Claro que si, a los nuevos te los ganaste enseguida no iba a permitir que pasase de nuevo- dijo Amber con una sonrisa de superioridad, "lo dicho, es tonta" pensé mirándola con una mueca.

Lo siguiente que paso nos cogió desprevenidas a las dos, al "chico" lo ilumino la luz divina y empezó a discutir con Amber hasta que rompió el teléfono que YO había tenido que comprarle; tras eso Amber se fue mientras yo corrí tras el chico.

-Oye espera- le dije haciendo que se parase- tengo la impresión de que te conozco- le dije mientras el volteaba con una extraña sonrisa en la cara.

-De verdad te has olvidado de mi Dianne?- dijo él, yo me quede pensando por un momento mientras le observaba atentamente.

-Ah, Ken!- dije al darme cuenta, "esta tan cambiado y tan… guapo"- pensé con un sonrojo observándole de arriba abajo.

-Si soy yo pero ya no quiero que me llamen por ese estupido apodo, soy Kentin- dijo el con una sonrisa tan dulce e inocente que hizo saltar mi corazón.

-Espera, ¿por que has besado a Amber?- le pregunte sintiendo una dolorosa opresión en mi pecho.

-No te ofendas pero he pasado pagina, ahora solo quiero divertirme y devolvérsela a Amber- dijo el como si nada.

-Solo la besaste por eso?- le dije yo con voz algo baja ya que sentía un nudo en la garganta y me estaba comenzando a picar lo ojos por las lagrimas, "el ya no me quiere, ahora que yo…" pensé con dolor y dándome cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia Kentin.

-Si, ya se que no es un plan muy elaborado pero…- dijo el parándose en seco al ver mi rostro que a pesar de estar mi ojos ocultos tras el flequillo las lagrimas eran muy evidentes al estar bajando por mis mejillas.

-Dianne… que…- dijo Kentin pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a mi levante mi rostro bañado en lagrimas para cumplir con sus ojos verdes antes de salir corriendo de allí sin mirar a tras y con el corazón roto.

**Fin del flash back**

Ahora me encontraba metida en la cama sin ninguna gana de ir al colegio, tenia miedo de cruzarme con él pero era inevitable ir y mucho mas cuando mis padres me obligaron.

-Que suerte la mía- murmure por lo bajo entrando en el Instituto después de que mis padres me trajesen a rastras hasta la puerta, a pesar de la ducha y el leve maquillaje que me había puesto se notaba que había estado llorando pues mis ojos estaban rojos.

Entre al instituto y me fui directa a clase y gracias a dios Kentin no llego hasta el ultimo momento, por lo que me libre de hablar con él por el momento "siento sus ojos clavados en mi espalda" pensé con un suspiro mientras miraba a Alexi que se sentaba a mi lado y observaba de Kentin a mi ya que me había desahogado contándole todo.

-Deberías a hablar con Kentin y decirle como te sientes- me dijo Alex en un susurro para que no nos escuchase el profesor.

-Como si fuese tan fácil- le conteste con un suspiro abatida.

-No vas a librarte de él- dijo Alex riéndose antes de que sonase la campana y todo el mundo empecé a recoger sus cosas para salir de clase, estaba apunto de irme yo también cuando alguien me cogió del brazo.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo Kentin con una mirada muy seria y decidida en su rostro, "es inevitable, se lo digo y me largo a llorar en lo brazos de Alex" pensé asintiendo con tristeza a Kentin.

-Que es lo que te paso ayer Dianne, no recuerdo haberte dicho nada que te haga llorar- dijo Kentin sentado frente a mí mientras yo estaba inclinada sobre mi mesa.

-Solo se cambiaron las tornas Kentin, ahora se muy bien todo el dolor que tuve que causarte con mi rechazo- dije con voz abatida y la vista en el suelo.

-Yo… Dianne… tu…- dijo Kentin sin estar muy seguro de lo que decir pues no acababa de comprender lo que estaba pasando.

-Te quiero Kentin, estoy enamorada de ti- le dije con todo el valor que pude reunir- pero… ahora… tu no…- dije con voz rota mientras sentía las lagrimas acumularse en mi rostro y empezar a bajar por mis mejillas.

-Dianne yo…- estaba diciendo Kentin cuando lo interrumpí.

-No, estaba bien, no quiero oírlo- le dije secándome las lagrimas y forzando una sonrisa- nosotros solo somos amigos nada mas, ahora si me disculpas- dije para intentar salir de allí antes de venirme abajo ante él.

-NO!- grito Kentin cerrando la puerta por donde iba a salir de un portazo al poner sus brazos a mi alrededor, mi di la vuelta entre sorprendida y asustada por su reacción encontrando que su rostro estaba cubierto por su castaño caballo por lo que no podía ver sus ojos.

-Kentin?- le pregunte con voz temblorosa, el alzo su mirada y mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos "tiene lagrimas en los ojos" él me miraba con dolor.

-No voy a dejarte ir, ahora que por fin me amas a mi- dijo antes de inclinarse sobre mi y capturar mi labios en un dulce beso, sentía las lagrimas de Kentin mezclarse con las mías mientras el me abrazaba contra su cuerpo sin querer dejarme ir.

-Te amo y te quiero para siempre a mi lado, ese siempre a sido y será mi sueño- dijo Kentin en un susurro mientras seguía besándome.

Por fin íbamos a estar junto como él siempre soñó, como yo empecé a soñar y como ahora ambos soñamos por que ahora que mi amor regreso no pensaba dejarlo marchar.

**¿Fin?**

**N/A:** Snif, que dulce Kentin verdad TToTT espero os allá gustado el capi que va dedicado especialmente a **XD-Mansen-Cullen (Dianne)** y que fue que lo pidió ^-^ espero allá sido de tu agrado Dianne y también a las demás.

Gracias por sus comentarios y favorito me hacen muy feliz y me animan a continuar, todas las peticiones son apuntada así que no duden en pedir y las cumpliré todas o el próximo será Castiel y las que pidieron el lemon de ciertos personajes los tendrán /./ a las que no les guste simplemente sáltense el capi ^o^ hasta mañana chicas.


	5. 5 Castiel

**Mí celoso y adorado novio**

Castiel y yo siempre nos habíamos llevado bien, siempre tomándome el pelo y haciéndome rabiar; pensaba que sentía algo por mí como yo por él pero al parecer el sentimiento no era mutuo y me entere de la peor manera posible, no me creyó lo que le dije sobre Debra.

-Castiel no te estoy mintiendo, tienes que creerme!- le dije empezando a sentir un nudo en el estomago ante su negativa a creer mis palabras.

-Basta ya de mentiras, no quiero que vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra y no te acerques a las personas que me importan!- me grito Castiel y en ese momento escuche claramente el sonido de mi corazón rompiéndose.

-Yo solo… intentaba que supieseis la verdad… y tu… tu…- dije con la voz quebrada y las lagrimas amenazando con caer de mis ojos a medida que nublaban mi vista- IDIOTA!- le grite a Castiel antes de salir corriendo con lagrimas calientes bajando por mis mejillas y sintiendo un enorme dolor en el lugar donde estaba mi corazón.

Pude escuchar tras de mi un golpe pero no voltee a ver que era solo seguí corriendo hasta que mis pasos fueron menguando en velocidad, intente secar mis lagrimas y calmarme ya que no quería que nadie me viera así sin embargo alguien me encontró en ese estado tan deplorable.

-Ai?- me pregunto un voz familiar, alce el rostro para encontrarme a Nathaniel frente a mi que al ver mis lagrimas frunció el ceño- quien te a hecho esto?- pregunto Nathaniel acercándose a mi.

-No es nada, estoy bien- le dije conteniendo el llanto, el rostro de Nathaniel se lleno de preocupación y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Por favor dime que ha pasado- me dijo con voz suave lo que me hizo desmoronarme por completo en llanto aferrada a su blanca camisa, Nathaniel me dejo llorar para desahogarme mientras acariciaba con suavidad mi pelo y secaba algunas lágrimas de mis mejillas.

15 minutos mas tarde deje de llorar, ya más calmada le conté todo a Nathaniel el cual estaba muy furioso con Castiel pero sobre todo consigo mismo.

-Si te hubiese ayudado en vez de quedarme callado, soy tan culpable de tus lágrimas como el idiota de Castiel- dijo Nathaniel acariciando mi mejilla para secar mis lágrimas.

Fue entonces cuando apareció Rosalya y decidimos reunir a los chicos que me creyeran para desenmascarar a Debra, quedamos en mi casa donde Rosalya nos contó su plan a Lysandro, Nathaniel, Armin, Kentin y yo; solo rezaba para que funcionase.

Al día siguiente pusimos el plan en marcha que funciono mejor de lo que yo pensaba, con Debra desenmascara y reconciliada con mis amigas fui en busca de Castiel el cual había dicho que necesitaba estar solo; "a pesar de haberme roto el corazón no puedo evitar estar preocupada por él" pensé dirigiéndome al patio donde lo encontré marchándose hacia el gimnasio.

-Castiel espera!- grite corriendo tras él y abrazándole por la espalda.

-Que estas haciendo Ai?- me pregunto colocando una de sus manos sobre las mías unidas alrededor de su cintura.

-No debes estar solo en un momento como este, no te ara ningún bien- le dije en apenas un susurro.

-Tu…- dijo Castiel dudando mientras separaba mis brazos de su cuerpo para poder verme de frente- Deberías odiarme por todo lo que te he hecho- dijo mirándome con dolor en sus ojos grisáceos.

-No es tan fácil odiar…- me pare un momento para tomar coraje antes de soltarle mi sentimiento mas profundos- a la persona que amas- le dije mirándole a los ojos sintiendo arder las mejillas sin embargo acabe bajando la mirada por la intensidad de la suya.

-Tu… de verdad eres…- dijo Castiel antes de jalarme hacia el y abrazarme fuerte- ya lo sabia, que me amabas pero cuando volvió Debra- dijo Castiel en voz baja.

-Lo entiendo, ella fue tu primera chica- le dije devolviéndole el abrazo- fue doloroso pero ya sabia que no me corresponderías, soy una tablado planchar ¿no?- dije mientras mi voz se quebraba y sentía las lagrimas deslizándose por mis mejillas, Castiel se separo de mí al instante mirándome a la cara con el ceño fruncido.

-Eres tonta!- dijo Castiel consiguiendo que mis lagrimas se parasen en seco para ser sustituidas por enfado.

-Que!?- le grite de vuelta muy molesta, " me rompe el corazón, me declaro siendo rechazada y encima me llama tonta?!" pensé furiosa.

-Tu de verdad que eres lenta ¿no?- dijo Castiel antes de tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y estampar sus calidos y finos labios sobre los míos en un beso abrasador, Castiel me beso intensamente pecando su cuerpo contra el mío y esperando mi repuesta que llego de forma mas tímida.

-Castiel… que…- dije entre el beso pero no pude seguir pues Castiel aprovecho que abrí la boca para meter su lengua que ahora jugueteaba con la mía en una batalla que ganaría él sin duda.

-Te amo tonta- dijo Catiel cuando nos separamos por falta de aire- por que te crees que te tomaba tanto el pelo, por que quiero tener toda tu atención en mí- dijo antes de volver a devorar mis labios y estaba segura como el infierno de que a partir de ahora ningún chico podría acercarse mucho a mí, por que Castiel es ahora mí celoso y adorado novio.

¿Fin?

**N/A:** Hola a todas/os como están aquí estoy un día mas con nuevo capi ^o^ dedicado especialmente para **Kuroi Ai** y **Hilary Kryss Yagami** que pidieron a este hermoso pelirrojo; espero les guste el capi y no olviden comentar o hacer peticiones y hasta mañana.

**P.D:** Muchas gracias por todos su hermoso comentarios chicas ^o^


	6. 6 Lysandro (lemon)

**Príncipe azul final (Lemon)**

Han pasado 3 meses desde que Lysandro y yo somos novios, hemos tenido citas, compartido besos desde los mas castos a los mas ardiente pero de hay no hemos paso; no se si es por que Lysandro es muy caballeroso o por que no le atraigo físicamente.

-Será por que no tengo mucho pecho?- dije mirándome en el espejo de cuerpo entero del cuarto de baño solo vestida con un con junto de lencería sexy que había comprada en un día de compras con Rosalya.

Mi cuerpo era muy normal para una chica de mi edad, mido 1,65 con el pecho de un tamaño medio ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños a pesar de que Castiel siempre me llamaba tabla de planchar; "pero eso es solo por que no uso ropa demasiado ceñida al cuerpo" pensé sonrojada mirando mi cuerpo.

-Será mejor que me valla a clase y hable de este tema con Lysandro, estoy lista para el siguiente paso en nuestra relación- dije antes de vestirme para salir hacia el instituto.

Llegue 15 minutos después encontrando a mi amado Lysandro esperándome en la entrada con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buenos días, _- me dijo dándome un casto beso en los labios.

-Buenos días, Lysandro- le dije devolviéndole el beso pero no tan castamente, moví mis labios sobre los suyos suavemente siendo correspondida al instante y antes de que Lysandro pudiera saborear mejor mis labios cogí entre los míos su labio inferior y tire suavemente antes de dejarle ir con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Empiezo a creer que eres muy perversa- dijo Lysandro con los ojos un poco mas oscuros antes de tomarme por la cintura y besarme profundamente, moviendo sus labios sobre los míos de forma exigente a lo cual le respondí mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos.

-Hey, haced eso donde no pueda veros- dijo la voz de Castiel consiguiendo que nos separásemos.

-Lo siento, Castiel- le dije yo con las mejillas rojas mientras Lysandro solo le sonreía y Castiel fruncía el ceño ante ello.

Lysandro parecía encontrar divertido el enfado de Castiel cada vez que nos había pillado tan acaramelados a los dos, "aunque tan bien me parece que le gusta torturarlo por que sabe que le gusto a Castiel" pensé mirando de uno al otro.

-Creo que… deberíamos irnos a clase- dije tomando la mano de mi novio y siendo seguida por Castiel.

Me pase la clase del Señor Farres pensando en como sacarle el tema de la intimidad física a Lysandro y lo único que se me ocurría era ir de frente, "al fin y al cabo Lysandro valora mucho la sinceridad" pensé mirándole con un muy notable sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Bueno eso es todo por hoy chicos que paséis un buen fin de semana y no olvidéis estudiar para los exámenes finales- dicho esto el profesor Farres nos dejo salir de clase por lo que este era el momento perfecto para hablar con Lysandro pero este se me adelanto.

-_, me gustaría que cenases hoy conmigo- dijo Lysandro cuando llego a mi lado.

-A cenar?- le pregunte yo sorprendida.

-Si, yo… he preparado una noche romántica para los dos- dijo Lysandro mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a teñirse de rojo lo que me hizo sonrojar a mí también.

-En tu casa?- le pregunte mirándole atentamente pues el sonrojo se le extendió por todo el rostro.

-Si, Leigh y Rosa van a pasar el fin de semana en una convención de moda en la ciudad vecina- dijo con algo de nerviosismo y evitando mirarme a los ojos, "eso significa que estaremos completamente solos, entonces lo que intenta decir Lysandro es…" pensé poniéndome roja de pies a cabeza ante lo que me estaba imaginando.

-A que hora quieres que vaya?- pregunte evitando mirar sus ojos ya que estaba demasiado sonrojada y nerviosa.

-Iré a buscarte a tu casa- dijo Lysandro mientras levantaba mi rostro para poder verme a los ojos, había tanto amor en su mirada que lo único que pude hacer es sonreírle con dulzura ante de besarle con todo mi amor siendo correspondida y esperando ansiosa que llegase la noche para que estuviésemos juntos en cuerpo y alma.

Estaba nerviosa como el infierno, me había duchado depilado las piernas y axilas además de usar aceites perfumados para oler de maravilla a frutas y flores; "aun así mis nervios no se calman" pensé cubierta solo por un albornoz de ducha rojo junto a la tolla en mi pelo y eligiendo que conjunto de lencería ponerme.

Al final elegí un corsé de color negro con detalles en rojo a juego con unas braguitas negras con encajes que iban unidas con una medias negras hasta medio muslo, encima me puse el vestido que me compre en mi salida de compras con Rosalya y me arregle el cabello; ahora solo me quedaba unos toque leves de maquillaje y lista, escuche como el timbre sonó avisando de la llegada de Lysandro por lo que cogí mi bolso y le abrí la puerta para marchamos a nuestra noche romántica.

Lysandro lo había preparado todo hasta el mas mínimo detalle, la casa estaba decorada con velas aromáticas que estaba encendidas dándole a la casa un toque mágico y romántico, me volví hacia Lysandro para decirle que todo estaba hermoso siendo recibida por sus labios sobre los míos de un modo tan pasional que me derretí.

-Ly… Lysandro- dije con voz entre cortada por el beso mientras sentía su cuerpo pegado al mió que estaba contra una pared.

-Si no estas lista solo dime que pare, si no lo haces no creo poder contenerme más- dijo Lysandro con voz algo ronca y sus hermosos ojos bicolor oscurecidos por la pasión.

-Te quiero- fue los único que le dije acariciando sus calidas mejillas ante eso Lysandro me tomo al estilo nupcial y me llevo hasta su habitación.

Lysandro me deposito suavemente sobre su cama antes de quitarme los zapatos junto a lo suyos, me sentía nerviosa pero segura junto a él así que cuando se coloco sobre mi lo único que hice fue atraer su labios sobre los míos y besarle con pasión sintiendo como mi cuerpo ardía en llamas con cada besos; las manos de Lysandro recorriendo mi cuerpo desde mis hombros hasta mi cintura hasta que se atrevió a bajar hacia mis piernas.

-Ummm- gemí en el beso al sentir las manos de Lysandro en mi muslo bajo el vestido, justo en el lugar que las medias no cubrían.

-Que llevas debajo del vestido _?- me pregunto Lysandro con la voz teñida de lujuria en el oído mientras atacaba mi cuello con besos húmedos marcándolo como suyo a su paso.

-Aaahh, Lys… sandro- gemí echando la cabeza hacia atrás para darle mas acceso a mi delicado cuello.

Empezamos a desvestirnos el uno al otro entre besos y caricias hasta quedar solo en ropa interior, vi como Lysandro me recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada al ver lo que traía puesto ante de que con una gemido de frustración se abalanzase sobre mi; beso a beso, Lysandro se deshizo de las únicas prendas tenía y le tapaban la vista de mi cuerpo desnudo que una vez al descubierto no tardo en tocar.

-Eres tan suave, _- dijo Lysandro con voz ronca mientras tomaba uno de mis pechos en sus manos y lo apretaba suavemente mientras yo dejaba salir un gemido ante su acción.

Lysandro jugo con mis pechos a su antojo masajeándolos, lamiéndolos, chupándolos y atormentando mis pezones con su caricias y suspiros; pero la tortura podía ser mutua ya que podía notar algo duro y caliente apretado contra mi muslo.

-Yo también se torturar Ly-san-dro- le dije al oído mientras tomaba su calido miembro en mis manos y le daba un suave apretón consiguiendo un gemido de su parte, empecé a mover una de mis manos de arriba a bajo sobre su miembro suavemente haciéndole suspirar y gemir mi nombre.

-_ no deberías ser mala- dijo Lysandro colocando su mano sobre mi intimidad donde busco mi punto de placer y comenzó con mi tortura, moviendo sus dedos sobre mi clítoris mientras lo apretaba y pellizcaba suavemente haciéndome gemir su nombre una y otra vez consiguiendo que acelerase los movimientos de mi mano sobre su erección; ambos gemíamos sin control ante el placer que nos estábamos dando mutuamente pero mi tortura fue a peor cuando Lysando metió dos de sus finos dedos dentro de mi intimidad.

-Aaahh!- grite de placer echando hacia tras la cabeza y moviendo las caderas sobre su mano para que sus dedo entraran mas profundamente, no tardamos mucho en tener nuestro primer orgasmos mientras nos devorábamos a besos.

-Estas lista para mi _?- pregunto Lysandro colocándose entre mis piernas y rozando con su miembro mi húmeda entrada.

-Hazlo Lysandro, quiero que me hagas el amor- le dije con la voz ronca de pasión mientras lo atraía hacia mi en un beso abrasador, sentí como entraba dentro de mi grande y caliente atrapado entre mis apretada paredes.

-Tan estrecha y caliente- me susurro al oído Lysandro mientras me tomaba de la caderas para de una sola estocada hundirse hasta lo mas profundo de mi ser.

-AAAHHH!- gritamos ambos ante la sensación de placer a pesar del leve dolor que sentí cuando rompió la barrera de mi virginidad.

-Te he echo daño _?- me pregunto Lysandro mientras se contenía para no moverse dentro de mi.

-No, solo me duele un poco- le dije con una calidad sonrisa por su preocupación acariciando subvente su mejillas, él me beso y empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de mi para no causarme mas dolor; pronto la fricción entre nuestro cuerpo nos hizo gemir incontrolablemente gritando de vez en cuando el nombre del otro en medio de la pasión placentera hasta que llegamos al orgasmos y Lysandro cayo sobre mi cuerpo cansado.

-Te amo _- me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta sobre su espalda atrayéndome hacia su pecho y besando suavemente mis labios.

-Yo también te amo Lysandro- le dije con una sonrisa cansa mientras me acurrucaba en su torso desnudo para quedarme dormida entre sus fuertes brazos.

Desde esa maravillosa noche Lysandro y yo habíamos crecido aun mas unidos, no solo compartiendo besos si no también carias y noches de caliente pasión; ahora el día de la graduación a llegado y tengo una sorpresa para Lysandro que no se como tomara.

-Lysandro, tenemos que hablar tras la graduación- le dije mientras nos dirigíamos al gimnasio donde se aria la entrega de diplomas.

-Ocurre algo malo?- pregunto él preocupado ante mi nerviosismo.

-Define malo- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir lo cual le hizo fruncir un poco el ceño pero tomo mi mano y con una sonrisa despreocupada fuimos a buscar un sitio libre.

Una vez terminada la entrega de diplomas y el discurso de Nathaniel, Lysandro y yo nos dirigimos al club de jardinería a hablar de mi pequeña sorpresa.

-Dime, que es?- me pregunto Lysandro frente a mi una vez llegamos al club.

-Lysandro…-empecé yo tentativamente mientras él me observaba atento- recuerdas nuestra ultima noche juntos?- le pregunte mientras Lysandro se quedaba pensativo para luego abrir grande su ojos antes de mirarme.

-No usamos protección- dijo el mirándome y esperando por mi respuesta.

-Tengo un retraso de dos semanas- le dije sonrojada para luego bajar la mirada y continuar- se lo conté a Rosalya y me ayudo a hacerme el test, dio positivo- estaba apunto de alzar la mirada para ver la reacción de Lysandro cuando me vi atrapada en un calido y amoroso abrazo.

-No pensé que ocurriría tan pronto pero estoy feliz- dijo Lysandro depositando un beso en mi cabello.

-Eh!?- dije sorprendida alzando la mirada hacia Lysandro que me miraba con una gran sonrisa en su hermoso rostro, se separo de mi y se puso de rodillas sacando un cajita de terciopelo negro de uno de los bolsillo de su chaqueta; al abrirla revelo un hermoso anillo de un estilo claramente victoriano pero hermoso.

-Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo y hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo, _?- me pregunto Lysandro, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y tuve que taparme la boca con las manos para no gritar de alegría antes de lanzarme a los brazos de Lysandro.

-Si, si, si, si que quiero ser tu esposa Lysandro- le dije abrazándole como si no hubiera un mañana por que sabia que ahora estaríamos juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe además de estar esperando un hermoso bebe.

6 años más tarde se podía ver a una pareja joven con un pequeño niño cogido de sus manos, el padre con cabello plateado y ojos bicolor y la madre una linda joven con rostro angelical; en el parque les estaba esperando otra pareja joven, un pelinegro y una peliplateada que sostenía aun pequeño niño de 3 años en sus brazos.

Juntos ambas parejas fueron al parque para que sus hijos pudieran jugar, mientras ellos observaban como el fruto de su amor que los unió jugaba con otros niños; por que los hijos son la muestra más perfecta del amor entre dos personas que los une con un lazo irrompible.

**Fin**

**N/A: **Kyaaaaa! Me quedo súper no creen ^o^ este capi va dedicado a las amantes de Lyss como yo, espero sus peticiones y comentarios .

**P.D:** Puede que mañana me tome el día libre ¬.¬ aun no lo se es que estoy muerta de haber estado ayer hasta las tantas en la feria y encima estoy lesionada en el pie y con un cardenal un poco mas pequeño que mi mano cerca del hombro -.-u torpe como ninguna.

Gracias por sus peticiones y comentarios chicas.


	7. 7 Dake

**Un amor de verano**

Las vacaciones de verano llegaron por fin después de los fatídicos exámenes, mis notas no habían sido las mejor pero tampoco fueron mala "iré a las recuperaciones para mejorarlas" pensé mientras preparaba mi bolso para ir a la playa con mis padres que me lo habían prometido.

Una vez lista y con mi nuevo biquini puesto nos fuimos rumbo a la playa "quizás tenga suerte y conozca algún chico guapo" pensé riéndome por lo bajo, cuando llegamos a la playa me fui a dar una vuelta mientras mis padres se quedaba preparando las cosas "tengo que comprar protector solar" pensé mientras buscaba al vendedor ambulante mirando de un lado a otro consiguiendo chocar con alguien.

-Ug- dije al sentir el golpe en mi nariz contra un torso masculino- oh, lo siento- me disculpe alzando el rostro y encontrándome con un atractivo surfero.

-Tranquila linda, no pasa nada- me dijo con una sonrisa coqueta que me hizo ruborizar "kyaaaa! Que guapo" pensé dándole una sonrisa tímida- Estas sola?- me pregunto el chico mientras yo observaba sus tatuajes.

-Eh! Si, por que?- le pregunte curiosa, él sonrió y tomo mi mano en la suya.

-Para saber si puedo invitarte a pasear conmigo, soy Dakota pero me llaman Dake- se presento Dake con un guiño de ojos.

-Ah, yo… soy _ encantada- le dije ruboriza mientras Dake empezaba a caminar por la playa conmigo.

-Dime _, a que instituto vas para ir a inscribirme- me dijo Dake acercándose mas a mi.

-Asisto al Swett Amoris- le dije sonriendo, Dake es guapo y simpático aunque tenia mucha pinta de playboy "será mejor que me ande con ojo" pensé mientras seguíamos caminan y charlando.

Dake había resultado ser un chico muy simpático a pesar de su constante coqueteo, es Australiano y esta aquí de vacaciones en la casa de su tío.

-Así que te mudaste hace unos meses?- me pregunto Dake mientras estábamos en la arena comiendo unos dulce que le compro Dake al vendedor ambulante.

-Si, por que a mi padre lo trasladaron a la sucursal de esta ciudad- le conteste cogiendo mi bote de crema solar que había comprado y echándome un poco en la mano.

-Trae eso- dijo Dake arrebatándome la crema solar para echármela el en la espalda.

-Espera Dake!- le dije yo nerviosa y avergonzada pero Dake ya me estaba poniendo crema en la espalda, me tense al sentir sus manos en mi piel desnuda pero al ver que no intentaba nada raro me relaje.

-Tranquila que no muerdo- dijo el terminando de echarme la crema solar.

-De eso no estoy yo muy segura- le dije sarcásticamente mirándolo de refilón mientras él solo se echo a reír.

-Ven vallamos a el agua- dijo Dake tendiéndome su mano y llevándome hacia el mar.

-Ah que bien, no esta muy fría- dije mientras empezaba a salpicar a Dake.

-Hey, ese es un ataque por sorpresa- dijo Dake mientras me empezaba a salpicar a mi también y nos reíamos juntos.

Dake se acerco a mí hasta estar juntos y tomo mi rostro mojado entre sus manos, sus ojos se volvieron realmente calidos y su seriedad me desconcertó.

-Dake?- le llame para intentar que volviera en si pero lo único que paso fue que Dake se inclino y capturo mis labios con los suyos en un dulce beso que no hubiera esperado de un chico como él.

-Creo que… me he enamorado de ti _- dijo Dake al separarse de mi y mirándome con una mirada muy sincera- creo que a esto le llaman amor a primera vista- dijo el mirándome por una respuesta, sentí arder las mejillas y no sabia que responder.

-Dake… yo… no se que decir, además pronto volverás a Australia y no se si volveremos a vernos- le dije con la vista baja pero al alzarla vi una extraña sonrisa en el rostro de Dake antes de que volviera a besarme, esta vez el beso era fogoso y no dude en responder moviendo mis labios sobre los suyos después de todo esto era un amor de verano ¿verdad?

Las vacaciones de verano terminaron y no volví a Dake, debía admitir que le echaba de menos y no paraba de soñar con aquel día que pasamos juntos en la playa.

-Seria mejor que me olvidase de todo eso- me dije a mi misma cuando sentí como alguien me abrazaba desde atrás rodeándome con sus brazos.

-Me has echado de menos _ _ _- dijo una voz familiar en mi oído.

-Que diantres- dije volteando el rostro para encontrarme con unos ojos y una sonrisa coqueta muy familiares- Dake!- grite mientras este me daba la vuelta en su brazos y me besaba como si no hubiese un mañana.

-No sabes cuanto te he extrañado- me dijo sonriendo mientras yo le miraba sonrojada- ahora ya no me podrás rechazar por que voy a quedarme a vivir aquí con mi tío- dicho esto Dake me tomo por la cintura y me arrastro por todo el instituto para dejarle claro a todos los chicos que yo era su novia y nadie le apartaría de mi lado por que él era mi dulce amor de verano.

¿**Fin**?

**N/A:** Hola a todas aquí dejo este capi de Dake dedicado especialmente a **Dianne** y **Arika no Akasuna** además de las amantes de este personaje; también es solo un capitulo por que me estoy cambiando el Internet y preparándome para irme de vacaciones por un mes a la playa por lo que estoy bastante ocupada así que dejen sus comentarios y peticiones que a la vuelta los tendrán. ^o^ nos leemos minas!


End file.
